


Now, together

by GreenSerpent



Series: Eremin Week (May 18 - May 24) [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSerpent/pseuds/GreenSerpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Armin didn't know that moving is a stressful and messy thing. (Eremin Week, day seven - Get Well Soon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now, together

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the end! Again, I'm sorry for not posting it while it still was Eremin week, but I managed to finish it, after all.
> 
> Thanks to anyone who read this series and I'm sorry for being a terrible writer (writing in english, which is not my first language to boot), it's just that I have too many Eremin feels and I can't help myself.

After Eren proposed to Armin and got a positive response, seven months passed until they actually went and rented a place for the two. They thought it was still too early to actually get married, so they decided that living together would be a good start. What they didn’t expect, though, was how stressing moving could be.

First, it was packing. Armin never realized it, but he had acquired so many books after he first moved to his old apartment; it was a pain, like Eren said, putting them into boxes and trying to keep them in the order they were in the shelves. Armin didn’t want to have to sort them all again. They spent a whole weekend packing their things. “At least we’re on our break, otherwise we wouldn’t be able to do this”, Armin pointed out to Eren when he was again complaining about all the hassle the packing caused. Thank god for the end of the year break.

When they finally had everything inside their new place, they thought they’d be able to rest, but there were so many boxes scarred all over the apartment they couldn’t even walk around it. It was almost night already and they decided they’d order a pizza, after all, there was no way to cook without knowing where were the boxes with the cookware. When they got the pizza and the soda they ordered, they ended up having to drink it from the bottle, as they didn’t find any cups in all that mess. They didn’t even want to think what it would take to organize everything.

In the next day, they didn’t know where to start. Armin wanted to start from his books, but Eren said it was better to put their clothes in place first. The blonde thought about it and decided he was right and thought it was funny, because usually he’d be the one to have the most reasonable ideas. They spent their whole morning in their bedroom and only went out for lunch when they had everything in its place. At least one room was done.

The night came and they had done almost all of their job. Now, the kitchen was done as well and they wouldn’t depend on deliveries anymore. Eren, despite his looks, loved to cook and Armin loved his food, so they were both glad they had a kitchen ready for use. The living room was almost done, the only thing left were Armin’s books, “I told you, the books last, you’re not getting to read any of them in this mess, anyway.” Eren had told Armin, who pouted a little. He was looking forward to see his books on the shelves, that was the signature of a place he lived in, but that would have to wait. It was 10 pm when they decided they’d stop for the day and Armin felt like he was completely exhausted. Spending all day looking for things, putting them in place and cleaning wasn’t exactly something easy. The moment he laid his head on his pillow, it felt like heaven and he was fast asleep in no time.

When Armin woke up, he saw that, beside him, Eren was still sleeping. He would be feeling the happiest man on earth if it wasn’t for a terrible headache. He felt like his body was weighting a ton and he didn’t want to get out of the bed. Armin spent a few minutes there, trying not to think at all, until Eren woke up.

 

“Hey, babe. Morning.” Eren smiled at him. _So stunning._

“Morning.” He said, his voice a bit hoarse. He closed his eyes as he felt like someone had just hit his head.

“Hey, are you okay?” Eren noticed the other’s pain and sat up in an instant.

“Not really. My head hurts and I’m tired. Nothing to worry about”

“How can I not worry about you? Let’s see.” Eren put his hand in Armin’s forehead for a few seconds “It seems you don’t have a fever.”

“I don’t think I have a cold. I’m just tired.” Armin stated.

“Maybe you’re just stressed out. This whole moving thing is tiring as fuck.” Eren got up and headed to the door “Stay here for now, I’ll make you breakfast and bring you some medicine.”

“But we still have things to organize.” Armin tried to get up, making his body hurt even more. _Dammit._

“Your books can wait, you need to rest a bit. I’ll be right back.”

 

It didn’t take long for Eren to come back with a bowl of cereals, an apple and a glass of water along with a pain pill. Armin sat up and had his breakfast, as Eren went back to the kitchen to eat his own breakfast. When Armin finished, he laid on the bed and sighed. He wanted to enjoy his new home, he wanted to start enjoying his new life with Eren as soon as he could, but there he was, his head hurting like it hadn’t in years. Eren came back and laid beside Armin, his chest pressed against this back, and held him. It felt so warm, so perfect having Eren there with his arms around him. Armin felt his heart race by thinking that it was real, that now they were living together, almost forgetting the pain.

 

“Thank you, Eren.” He said what he thought that summed his feelings.

“For what?” He said as he buried his face on Armin’s neck.

“For taking care of me. For everything. I’m so glad we moved together.”

Eren held him tighter, being careful not to hurt Armin. “You know, I’ve wanted this for a long time now. I love you.” Armin grabbed Eren’s hand and kissed him. He wished he wasn’t that sore, so he could turn and kiss Eren and show him how much he loved him back .“Ah, Armin.”

“Huh?”

“When all of this moving hassle is past and you’re feeling better, we’re gonna have to use the bed for other things than sleeping.” Armin wanted to laugh, but he knew his head would hurt even more. Eren caressed his hands. “But, for now, I think we should rest.”

 

Armin slept in no time, being followed by Eren, they were both tired. They knew they would have all the time in the world to enjoy their life together, but all they needed at the time was to rest, and rest beside each other. They would always be together, after all.

           


End file.
